1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved liquid emulsion for transfusion.
More particularly, it is concerned with a liquid emulsion for transfusion well balanced in fat composition.
The liquid emulsion for transfusion is administered to patients for nutritional supplement. It is intravenously introduced usually by drop infusion.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The liquid emulsion for transfusion is an emulsion composed of fat, an emulsifier and water. Prior-art liquid emulsions for transfusion employ vegetable oil such as purified soybean oil. Whereas vegetable oils are rich in fatty acids containing 18 or less carbon atoms such as oleic acid, palmitic acid, linoleic acid, linolenic acid and stearic acid, they contain none of fatty acids containing 20 or more carbon atoms. In human blood and cells, however, there are also contained fatty acids containing 20 or more carbon atoms such as eicosapentaenoic acid and docosahexaenoic acid in considerable amounts so that prior-art liquid emulsions for transfusion containing as the fat component vegetable oil only are not nutritionally balanced and unsatisfactory.